Sir Rayne
Sir Rayne is a possible companion and one of the last extant Knights of the Order of the Falcon. He apparently hails from or around the city of Rane, as he was apparently named for the home of his order by his father. At the time of the player's adventures, he is seeking to earn himself a living under a suitable commander and seeks to revive his unjustly outlawed order. As far as knights go, he's an excellent addition to a more honorable party, being a solid cavalryman and being decently armed and armored enough to fight in a battle head on and shows decent enough competency on foot as well should he be dismounted or fight in a siege. He is rather stuck up and priggish (likely a result of his upbringing and station as an order knight) and goes on forever about his knightly exploits and honor, but he is not really such a bad sort to most. He will tell his tale the first time the player goes near Rane and Sir Rayne is on his/her party. He is equipped with a Mail Coif, Mail Boots, Mail Mittens, Blue & White Eagle on Mail, Order of the Falcon Kite Shield, Blue Caparisoned Hunter, Long Blue Cavalry Lance and a Ravenstern Sword. He deplores Boadice (2), who often makes crude remarks about him and doubts his position as a knight and is at odds with Frederick (1), who often does the same, especially when Sir Rayne makes any mention about using lighter weaponry because of his age. It makes him very nervous when Kaverra eyes a certain part of his anatomy and pats her Manopener, but mercifully the two have no open quarrel and he is likely just one of many that is made nervous by her love of that weapon. He seems to like Ansen and would like to mentor him, but is too snobbish to mentor a merchant's son. He definitely sees eye-to-eye with Ediz (3), as both seem to have a similar code of honor and the two appear to become fast friends should they serve alongside eachother: * (1): {Sir/Madam}, Frederick is a silly old geezer who fancies himself yet a soldier. He persists in offering me unwanted and unnecessary advice on fighting techniques, and I must request that you order him to refrain from doing so! * (1): He'd do better to switch to a Bastard sword - age is robbing him of the strength to wield a Great Sword, in my opinion. He is also a braggart and I find his tales of Mettenheim's glory abominably repetitive. * (2): My good {Sir/Lady}, I trust you will not object to my telling you that self-proclaimed Queen of the May, Boadice, needs to learn a bit of respect for the male sex and for knights in particular. Her discourtesy to me passes all bounds! * (2): I admit that Boadice is brave in battle, but courage is not the only attribute of a true queen. I must also confess that hearing of her treatment of men on Veccavi makes me cringe, and she exploits this regularly when she addresses me! * (3): Captain, Ediz acquitted himself well in that fight back there. Though he's only a Singalian, he doesn't want for courage, and he's very skilled. * (3): Were he of noble blood, I'd offer him membership in the Order of the Falcon. It is a pity that he is Singalian. Still, he is a worthy comrade in arms. He is a noble with martial personality, making him lord will result on him recruiting a wide variety of Pendor commoner and noble troops and a few Order of the Falcon troops, this is his template: * 2-4 Pendor Recruit * 2-4 Pendor Militia * 2-4 Pendor Light Bowman * 3-6 Pendor Footman * 3-6 Pendor Heavy Bowman * 2-4 Pendor Spearman * 2-5 Pendor Swordsman * 1-2 Pendor Man-at-Arms * 3-5 Pendor Armored Bowman * 1-2 Pendor Nobleman * 1-3 Pendor Squire * 1-3 Pendor Mtd. Man-at-Arms * 1-3 Pendor Knight * 1-2 Pendor Black Archer * 0-2 Pendor Foot Knight * 2-5 Talon of the Falcon * 2-3 Knight of the Falcon He will join you for 5000 denars. He has mediocre leadership (3) and ok training skill (4). His proficiencies are not too high, none surpassing the 200, with the highest being the melee ones, but the ranged don't fall too short (all 160). He should remain in a similar playstyle than the one she starts with (lance and 1h sword with shield, over a horse), much alike a Knight, else, he can also perform nicely as a on foot crossbowman (as he has 0 power throw and 0 power draw), with preferably something like a halberd (to take advantage of his higher starting polearms proficiency), else, give him the more safe 1h weapon and shield. However, note that he has relatively low level (15), meaning he has potential to level up many times and thus, allowing him to change to another playstyle. He has good riding (5) and outstanding athletics (7), he will do fine in both, but on foot is preferred (as it will also result on him asking for less wages). When sent to gain Right to rule for the player, the troops he may bring for your party are Knight of the Falcon, Ravenstern Knight and Talon of the Falcon. To know more about this new feature, check here. Sir Rayne is special on this, he will object not on one companion, but two. If you have Frederick of Mettenheim in your party upon sending Sir Rayne, Frederick will object, and Rayne will object if you send Frederick OR Boadice. The player may ask one companion every week for troops. If Sir Rayne is the one chosen, he may give Maiden Ranger, Talon of the Falcon or Maiden Noble. To know more about this, check here. Category:Companions Category:Order of the Falcon